Eric Void
Eric Void is a Hero unit from the Hero Factory, former leader of the Natura Team, and currently a member of Hero Recon Team. Biography Early Life Eric Void was created roughly two thousand years ago at the Hero Factory Assembly Tower. He and another Hero, Daniel Watch, were created to test a concept one of the Factory's scientists witnessed in certain organic species. This ability was telepathy, which the scientist believed could be useful for negotiations and interrogations. However, when he and Daniel were brought into testing, the scientists noticed something odd. While the Heroes were capable of reading each other's thoughts, they could not read those of other beings. The two ended up overloading each other's processors with redundant information, and had to be shut down to prevent overheating in their systems. While the head scientist of the operation was displeased with this unforeseen outcome, he did see use in their linked minds. The two robots were drafted onto the Natura Team as rookies, where the leader of the unit, James Glass, put them through training. Under his wing, the two each developed their own set of skills, with Eric being considered the "muscle" of the duo. After a couple of decades, the two became full-fledged Heroes. Within three centuries of their careers, two more Rookies were created with similar telepathic technology; Sienna Heart and Tarmo Siphon. Eric took it upon himself to mentor the two, helping them understand and control their abilities. Tragedy struck Natura centuries later when they came into combat with an unknown criminal. During the fight, Glass was impaled through the chest and flung into a river nearby. While Daniel and Sienna dove under to save their leader, Void and Voltage fought the villain. Void crippled the criminal's bladed arm in the fight, allowing Siphon to place Hero Cuffs onto him. His teammates, however, returned with the lifeless chassis of Glass. The villain taunted them for his death, remarking how "his name suited him." Eric's response was a swift uppercut, knocking the killer unconscious. The group boarded him onto a Drop Ship and had him incarnated in the Factory's prisons. Reporting his commander's death to Hero Factory, he was promoted to team leader for his training and performance on the field. As the decades passed by, Merrick Fortis began taking an interest in the Hero and his telepathic connection to Daniel. Calling both of them into a private meeting with him, he offered them a place within the Recon Team. Both of them accepted, though Daniel requested that he spend more time with his team than with Recon. Merrick agreed, pointing out that their telepathic connection could allow the two of them to exchange information between each other without raising suspicion among their comrades. Hero Recon Team Over the course of one thousand years, he would serve as an engineer and spy for Hero Recon Team. In recent times, he has been assigned to track the villain Wormhole, who was freed during Black Phantom's Breakout. He cornered him at an unknown region of space, only to bear witness to him being abducted by an unidentified, ethereal entity. The being pulled the criminal through a portal it conquered up, paralyzing the Hero to prevent intervention. He was forced to watch as the two disappeared, and reported the incident to Recon Team. Though he sent a request to Merrick for aid in tracking the victim down, it was delayed by the Brains' assault on Makuhero City. By the time his message made its way to Merrick, he denied the request on account of lack of intel on the entity. Angered by this, Eric went on in secret to develop a device that could open a portal to the being's dwelling place. He used notes and research regarding Alpha Team's ventures into an alternate universe, and eventually constructed a device with said knowledge. Recon Team soon learned of this, and attempted to arrest him on grounds of stealing Hero Factory information and working on a project without their consent. He had already opened a wormhole by then, and leapt through it. Fearing that Watch would learn of the incident, the Fortis attempted to cover the event up by telling him that Void went into radio silence on a secret mission. Though Daniel did not fully believe the tale, he didn't have any evidence on hand to disprove it and simply walked off on the commander. Void remains MIA to this day. Abilities and Traits Eric has been described as having an old brother mentality: protective of his teammates, stern and strict with them, serious, and quick to scorn them for any mistake they make. He also has little patience for humor, and generally prefers to get straight to the point. Although he tends to be rather cautious, that hardly makes him a passive individual. Powers and Equipment The most notable ability about Void is his mental link to his "brother," Watch. Both of them are able to send information between each other: memories (which can consist of images, video, and audio logs), knowledge, emotions, thoughts, and other similar things. This ability, however, can be resisted on one side of the link, meaning that one bot can essentially deny access to their mind from their sibling. There have also been cases when the two would move out of range or have some type of damper affecting this ability. Trivia * Eric Void is in essence the Hero Factory incarnation of Erab, a BIONCILE character of Ahpolki Inika's. His surname, Void, is a reference to his Toa counterpart formerly possessing the Element of Space. Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Veteran Heroes Category:Hero Recon Team